


Always a Third Wheel

by wingsyouburn



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/pseuds/wingsyouburn
Summary: She’d never thought someone could be both so naive and oblivious, but her twin brother was also a farm boy from Tatooine at heart. Being a hero of the Rebellion and a Jedi didn’t change that.





	Always a Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for ~matt-goes-nyoom on Tumblr, based off [this post](http://wingsyouburn.tumblr.com/post/165412811876/chrisman1024-malcolmcooks) about Carrie Fisher and Harrison Ford's affair. I'm sure this has been done by someone else, but you know, my own spin and all of that. Also probably fits more into the Legends universe than the new canon.

Sunlight filtered through the open windows. Even on Coruscant, where one could never escape the noise of the city and the ships within it, there was a calm not found at any other time of morning. Soon Leia’s datapad would light up with messages and meetings, diplomats to confer with and treaties to negotiate, but they could wait. 

Right now nothing concerned her more than the man spooning behind her. She never asked where Han had been when he arrived on Coruscant the day before and demanded to know what time he could steal her away. They hadn’t even made it as far as the bedroom, falling together onto the daybed in her sitting area, Han’s arm draped over her hips. They just snagged the blanket she kept for nights when she couldn’t sleep and covered them both to combat the chill of the darkness. 

He stirred, a husky moan falling from his lips as he realized where he was. “Good morning, Your Worshipfulness,” he said, nipping at her bare shoulder. 

Any other time, Leia might have smacked him. All that got out of her now was a happy little giggle. “Same to you, nerf herder.” 

“Hey guys!” 

The voice was accompanied by a loud crunch nearby, as if someone was taking a bite of food. Leia tensed, reaching down into her clothing on the floor next to her and the emergency blaster she kept on her at all times. Han shot up next to her, presumably to do the same, and Leia was sure it wasn’t the first time he’d been walked in on while otherwise occupied. 

But then something brushed against her mind, calm, happy, and she eased. “Luke,” she breathed. 

“Luke?” Han sounded as surprised as he looked, jaw dropping. “The hell is Luke doing here?” 

Sure enough, Luke Skywalker was standing in the doorway, bowl of Admiral Ackbar cereal in hand and munching away. “I have a key,” he said brightly, smiling around the food in his mouth. His flight uniform was crumpled, like he’d slept in it for two nights after a long trip in his X-Wing. It didn’t seem to hamper his spirit. “I just got in last night, I didn’t want to disturb you two.” 

Leia narrowed her eyes. “What time last night?” Because she remembered damn well what she and Han had been up to the night before, and she wasn’t the sort of person who preferred an audience. 

Luke glanced down at his chronometer. “Uh… like a few hours ago? You were sleeping, so I waited in the kitchen. Say, do you want some breakfast?” 

“No.” Han scowled, and Leia poked him underneath the blanket. It seemed she wasn’t the only one disappointed their plans had been interrupted. 

“Oh. Okay.” Luke’s face fell, and Leia could feel his disappointment coming off of him in waves. “So… I guess I’ll just be in the kitchen. Let me know when you guys are ready to go.” 

“Go where?” Leia had to ask. 

“To get food! Obviously. When was the last time all three of use were on the same planet at the same time?” Cereal in hand, Luke turned to head back into the kitchen. “I’ll be here!” 

Han and Leia stared at each other for a long second, and she had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling. To be honest, she’d forgotten the fact that Luke had access to her suite on the off chance he was ever on Coruscant and needed a place to crash. Usually he commed to tell her he was coming, but she could understand why he hadn’t the night before. It also seemed - and what little Force knowledge she had confirmed it - that Luke had no idea what she and Han had been up to, and no warning bells went off in her brother’s mind when he found them naked and cuddled together on the couch. 

She’d never thought someone could be both so naive and oblivious, but her twin brother was also a farm boy from Tatooine at heart. Being a hero of the Rebellion and a Jedi didn’t change that. 

“Is he really going to…” Han raised an eyebrow, jerking a thumb towards the doorway. 

“Yup.” 

“So are we going to eat with him?”

“I’m guessing so.” 

He groaned, dropping his head onto her shoulder. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

“Oh! One more thing!” Luke poked his head back into the room. “I finished off the last of the blue milk, too. Hope that’s okay!” 

Leia lost it, laughing so hard she would’ve fallen off the couch were Han not holding her. No one, not even Winter, would believe this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Admiral Ackbar cereal is a shameless reference to the Robot Chicken skit, I'm not even sorry.


End file.
